


Will We Be Together Forever?

by CrazyEyebrows



Series: Queen [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 80's, Disassociation, Drug Use, Happy Ending, M/M, Munich - Freeform, Other, Sad, bad times, hot space, mustache era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEyebrows/pseuds/CrazyEyebrows
Summary: John has a talk with Freddie, and possibly changes both of their lives forever.Title from You and I, loosely based on the song and events from the 2018 Bohemian Rhapsody movie.





	Will We Be Together Forever?

 The rain dotted the glass of the head-to-toe window, and Freddie watched. Slowly, the rain patters and Freddie's light sniffles and coughs were the only sound echoing in the large, empty house. Freddie closed his eyes, feeling the cold tile of the kitchen floor against his side, hurting his shoulder and hip. He did little to aid this, just shook and clung to the bit of consciousness he had. In doing so, he just barely heard the door rattle open.

 "Freddie? Freddie!?" It was John's distant voice that made him think through the thick fog. "Fred, I can see your car in the driveway, I know you're he..here.. Oh. Jesus Christ," John continued, footsteps loud and resonating through the house as he walked over to Freddie's small figure. "Freddie? Are you okay? What are you doing down there?" He asked, kneeling down next to Freddie, who remained unmoving. He sniffled in response. John was quick to pick him up, helping Freddie to put his back to the cupboards. Only now could John see the red, angry tear streaks going over the left side of his face, and the way Freddie's eyes were dilated. John frowned. 

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked, to which Freddie could not reply. He did not know. He did not remember. He only stared at the mole on John's cheek, thinking about the times he had kissed it lovingly.

 

 " _Hello my dear! You did lovely tonight, I can't believe we made it through Brian's broken string moment."  Freddie kissed the mole on John's cheek lightly in passing, moving to make himself a drink._

_"I know! You were amazing too, Freddie." John's arms wrapped around Freddie's waist at the bar counter, head resting on his shoulder while he watched Freddie make a drink. "So amazing... I think we should celebrate.." John grinned, kissing at Freddie's neck lightly._

_"Ohh?" Freddie turned, back to the bar. "And how are we to do that?"_

_"let me show you..."_

 

But those times were covered in a golden shadow, rose colored glasses that covered the reality of their situation. Freddie frowned to himself, seeing John speak without hearing it, falling yet again into staring at him.

 

  _"You... what?" Freddie asked in disbelief, tears streaming down his face, though not as violently as John's. John hiccuped another sob,_

_"I.. I got her pregnant.. and she wants to get married." He wiped at the tears, to no avail as many more took their place._

_"...How... How could you?" Freddie asked, and John's sobbing only got harder,_

_"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, Fred... I'm sorry... Oh god..." He stuttered out apology after apology, "What am I going to do?"_

_Freddie thought for a long moment, before wiping his tears and bringing John close. He moved John's hands away from his face, and kissed the mole on his cheek,_

_"You're going to buy Veronica a beautiful ring. You're going to ask her to marry you. And you're going to have this baby. Don't think about me, John. I know this is something you want..." John hugged him tightly, sobbing into Freddie's chest._

_"I love you.." John whispered,_

_"I'm sorry." Freddie whispered back._

 

"Don't you hear me? Are you listening?" Freddie heard John again, and tracked his face to understand.

 "John?" He finally acknowledged, voice gritty and broken. John frowned.

 "You're high again?" He asked, and Freddie mulled that over. The words dripped like honey, thick and incomprehensible. He waited a moment, expecting something to get through.

 "What?" He blurted, brows furrowed in confusion. Suddenly, John sounded far away again, 

 "Jesus... Worse than I thought.." and Freddie gripped onto him. He held onto John's arm like a baby, trying to make sure that yes, John is here.

 "Don't leave. Don't.... I need..." Freddie trailed off, forgetting what it was he was saying. He let go of John, torn between needing the confirmation and the icy hot burn of touch. Everything felt too bright, though he couldn't see through the darkness, and John's voice was far away still- but loud. It came through like he was speaking into a microphone, 

 "What do you need, Freddie?" He asked, and touched Freddie again, who tensed. As seconds passed, everything got worse, the fog getting thicker and everything becoming too much. John stepped away.

 "Right. You are high. Let me... Oh, here." Freddie reached out for John weakly- or rather, attempted. The 'reach' looked more like a flop, hand coming down hard on the tile. John sighed at him, and rubbed at his face. "Freddie. We need to talk. So I'm going to get you a cup of coffee.

 

 It took four hours, four draining hours that John absolutely dreaded, but did complete. He got Freddie coffee, bathed him, laid him in bed and allowed him to take a two hour nap before he was waking him up with aspirin and water.

 "Freddie. Get up, now. C'mon." Freddie groaned and coughed, struggling to open his eyes. He did, and looked at John.

 "Paul?" He furrowed his brows, not seeing well through his bleary eyes.

 "No. God, no. Paul's not here." John answered, and Freddie thought for a moment.

 "....John? John.. John!" He shot up, hugging his friend tightly. John made sure not to let the water tip, but hugged back with his free arm.

 "Finally. Yes, hello Freddie. Welcome back to the land of the living." Freddie pulled away, gripping at John's shoulders. He smiled at him, staring into his eyes for a long moment. Once again, his eyes teetered down to the mole on his cheek, but now no memories came. Only the gushing wave of sadness as he held himself back from the old habit. 

 "John... What are you doing here?" Freddie asked, and took the pills and water John gave him.

 "Freddie, it's been months and we haven't heard from you. I've been trying to keep our finances in order, but you keep buying shit you can't afford. You asked me to take control so that you wouldn't splurge like this, I came over to tell you that I froze your bank account. There are absolutely no purchases to be made, now. But that's... it's obviously not so important." Freddie was quiet now, staring down at his water. He cleared his throat,

 "I'm sorry, John. I didn't... I haven't seem the prices of.. New murals.." John scoffed,

 "Don't play that shit with me. I can see your purchases. Going down to the pub, going to a sex shop, sounds really like new murals to me. Don't do this, Freddie. Stop lying to me."  
  
 "I haven't lied about anything!" He snapped up, frowning, "You.. You just waltzed into my home, uninvited! Started telling me to to live my life! I don't need it. I have enough money to spend." John scoffed again. 

 "Bullshit! You need to learn the value of a pound if you've really started to think like that. Don't you remember where you started? Money doesn't come from fucking nowhere, Fred. We actually have to work for money, but with you out here, doing fuck all, we can't get anything done. Have you even written anything for the band in the last two weeks that you haven't shown up to the studio?" John stood up, arms crossed over his chest. "No. Of course not. You'd rather go out to your gay bars with your fuck-toy."  
  
 "That's not even-"

 "Then what is it, Freddie? Is he your lover? The love of your life?" John's words stung into Freddie, and the tears began to roll down his face.

 "Maybe he is! It doesn't matter! You've no reason to care anyway,  _you_ left  _me,_ remember?" Freddie stood now as well, and John stared at him. Freddie felt regretful the second it rolled out of his mouth, but now, seeing the hurt and astonishment in John's face, he cringed in disgust at himself. "Wait.. No, John-"

 "If that's what you think, Freddie Mercury, you're sorely mistaken. I don't know where you get off," His voice was high, lip wobbling and eyebrows furrowed down, "but this... This isn't you anymore. I don't know who you are. You're not the man that I... That I fell in love with." Freddie cringed slightly, but said nothing. "You're not the generous, sweet, gorgeous man that swept me off my feet with your charm and beauty. You've become everything you hated. Paul... he's changed you. And not for the better, either. Please Freddie... We need you. I need you. And... I guess maybe that's what I really wanted to say." Freddie stared at John for a long moment, the silence between them deafening. Freddie took a deep breath, and stepped closer. John half stepped away, but Freddie grabbed him by the shoulder. Fear flashed in John's eyes for a moment, and Freddie was saddened to think that John assumed he was capable of...

 Freddie leaned in, and kissed the dot of a mole on John's cheek before pulling him into a tight hug. Neither man said anything for a long while. Freddie sighed, petting John's hair.

 "I... I missed you, John." Freddie finally broke the silence, pulling away to see John's tear stained face.

 "Oh, Freddie.. I missed you too. I love you, so much." He whispered, and Freddie gently pulled John's face into his hands. He kissed John now, on the lips, for only a few moments. 

 "Please stay," He whispered, "Stay, confront Paul with me. Let me get my things.. We can..I want to be with you, John, please." Freddie sniffled, and John looked torn.   
   
 "Oh, Freddie... You know I'd love that. But... We can't be together." He kissed Freddie once more, "I still have Veronica. And my children. I want to be here for you, Freddie, I do. Trust me. But we can't be together. Well.." Freddie rest his head on John's shoulder, and John rubbed his back.   
 "I'll... Tonight. We still have tonight. Whatever happens tonight.." John took a shaky breath,

 

_"We don't have to tell anyone, it can be our secret." John whispered, the wind around them picking up. The fields at Ridge farm were vast and far reaching, the moon shiny and bright, leaving it's cast of pale against their bare skin. John, clad in only his jeans, and Freddie, already in his pajamas for the night._

_"John..." Freddie mumbled, hand searching John's chest. "Are you sure? Roger and Brian.." The blanet underneath the was scratchy, but the beautiful stars and soft sound of rushing water made it worth it._

_"Yes. Please, Freddie, I love you."_

 

"Okay." Freddie said finally, holding John to him.

 Tomorrow, they would be colleagues. John would help Freddie confront his terrible boyfriend, they would write music together again, and Freddie would get a chance to fight off his raging addictions. Tomorrow they would work out how to confront Brian, Mary, and Roger again. But that would be tomorrow.

 Tonight, John would hold Freddie, treat him to everything he'd missed, and tonight they would have all the time in the world to fall in love one last time.


End file.
